chromethecompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miracle
Miracle is an ally of Chrome and Bagel: OPERATION QWERTYUIOP. Chrome and Bagel: OPERATION QWERTYUIOP Miracle appears in Chrome and Bagel: OPERATION QWERTYUIOP trying to lead Chrome and Bagel into CUTTER's lair throughout the Internet at certain points. After Chrome is sucked up into a pop up window, Miracle laughs and falls to the floor. After this the first fight begins. First Fight Miracle will tackle you down to the floor and his top hat can transform into a saw hat, flamethrower, spiked ball and balls of paper that deal one point of damage. To defeat him, the best choices are these attacks: Pop Up Power (Chrome), Deflect (either), Tackle (Bagel), Hover (after Chrome breaks out of the pop up window). After Miracle is defeated, he gives you legit directions to CUTTER's lair. The Rebel and The Reveal After that a cutscene shows as Miracle hurries to CUTTER's hideout. CUTTER is revealed for the second time as a black blob with blue eyes and tubes connecting to it, powering himself as it sucks out website's words into it as it grows. Miracle secretly gets a knife and cuts one of the tubes, makes some words spill out as CUTTER awakens and roars. Miracle states he is sick and tired of CUTTER's evil demands and walks away, but not before CUTTER closes the doors and traps Miracle before he can say a further word. But Miracle states if you really want to succeed, become an ANTI-VIRUS. CUTTER refuses by shaking the cage left to right. CUTTER then reveals if he does, the entire internet will shut down. Final Fight As Miracle os forced to fight, he will use the same attacks as before. When you beat Miracle, he is shriveled up in a ball sobbing on the floor in pain. As you are required to give him a healing item, he will tell you what to do. You must go to the virus creator Ned and tell him to shut off the virus. The Betrayal Once Chrome and Bagel get to Ned, he is revealed to be trapped inside a cage made of CUTTER's words. Miracle then appears and steals a large axe from the castle Ned is in. He chops down Ned's word cage as it breaks. Ned then executes a shut down code on CUTTER. However, the words pumped into CUTTER's body are revealed to be critical and more then CUTTER can take. Miracle then tells Chrome and Bagel to hurry as you and Chrome run from the castle and go to CUTTER's lair. Miracle then betrays CUTTER and cuts the vines off, resulting in a fatal explosion. The Fatal Explosion The pen-ultimate cutscene occurs as a sad music track known as "The Fatal Explosion" occurs. Miracle, while running, trips on debris and is caught in the explosion. As Chrome and Bagel continue to run, CUTTER explodes, as Miracle's burnt top hat lands on Chrome. Chrome holds in in his hands and decides to keep it as they escape the internet. Hiding in the Hat Chrome puts the hat next to the computer in memory of Miracle. However, as the hat shakes around, Miracle pops out of it and he is shown to be alive. Chrome is shocked and reminds Miracle a Picnic Party Pizza Parlor is in order. Party Hard Miracle is shown in the final cutscene trying to work a hula hoop. In the end credits, he is seen popping out of his hat. Bloopers In the blooper reel, Miracle shudders around in his top hat and falls off the table Chrome put the hat on. It happens again, but instead of falling left, he falls right and breaks the wall falling backwards. After the blooper where Bagel falls off the chair in the credits, Miracle is shown absent and not in the hat. As Chrome makes a sarcastic remark (Miracle really is dead....) and laughs, Miracle hurries on stage and slaps Chrome on the face with the hat. After that, Miracle is looking up Reddit on Chrome's computer instead of being in the hat. After a few more bloopers, Miracle is shown in CUTTER's lair in the cage. As CUTTER swings it side to side, Miracle rips through the "cardboard" words and falls out of the cage. As CUTTER sighs and slams the cage to the ground, Miracle is annoyed and says something (we've done this like a million times! Can we stooopppp?) before walking offscreen. Trivia *Miracle was named Miracle because he was an antagonist to add irony to the name.